1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to accessories for door and window frames and it pertains to a method for mounting a drive assembly for door and window frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
The method according to the invention can be applied for mounting tilt-and-turn door and window frames or tilt-only or turn-only door and window frames. In the case of tilt-and-turn door and window frames, the drive assembly enables selectively to activate a closed position, a turn opening position and a tilt opening position, under the command of a three-position cremone bolt handle. In the case of turn-only or tilt-only door and window frames, the drive assembly enables to select a closed position and an open position of the door or window frame under the command of a two-position handle.
In the remainder of the description and in the claims, the term “drive assembly” shall mean the set of devices and components that enable to transmit the opening/closing motion from the handle to the various closure elements. The drive assembly for door and window frames comprises at least one actuating member and at least one transmission rod fastened to the drive member.
Door and window frames have variable widths and heights, whilst actuating members are standard components with defined dimensions.
To adapt the actuating members to frames with different dimensions, transmission rods are used which connect various actuating members to each other.
According to the prior art, the lengths of the transmission rods are determined when mounting the drive assembly on the door or window frame. This operation generally requires cutting the transmission rod to measure and drilling holes on the transmission rod for fastening the transmission rod to the actuating members.
Cutting the rods to measure and forming fastening holes on the transmission rods is highly time-consuming. Previously, solutions have been proposed having the purpose of avoiding cutting the transmission rods to measure and forming fastening holes on said rods. Some solutions provide for the use of telescopic rods formed by two mutually sliding parts, able to be fastened in a selected position by means of pressure screws.
However, currently available solutions are not completely satisfactory, as they have several drawbacks.